gtawithfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Richardson
Sara Richardson is one of the toughest female enforcer of the Bladewood Police Department. She resides in Bladewood City near the BWPD Headquarters, a few blocks down from Ash's Car Shop. Sara has known Jun Payne for 20 years and shares a special bond of friendship as well as a rival with him. Sara's collague and head, Sam Campbell, often serves as a fatherly figure to her. She thinks highly of the PD and respects the badge. Her professional skill comes from her biological father : Brutality. Early Life Sara was born in somewhat of an abusive household. Her father , Trevor Johnson, was a skilled mercenary who knew the basics and pros of combat, he was a truck driver. Her mother, Linda Richardson (Nee. Johnson) was a doctor. Trevor would often return home completely drunk and lash out at both Linda and Sara, even when she was an infant, for no reason whatsoever. This resulted in household fights that Sara eventually had to grow up watching. Sara had a hard time attending her school and universities as well since the family troubles would distract her way too much. Linda on the other hand, would arrive home late, but earlier than Trevor. She would cook meals and have dinner with Sara every weekdays. Linda and Sara spent their mother-daughter time the most during the weekends, as Trevor would be out driving trucks. Linda eventually became worried about Trevor's behavior towards Sara, and decided to put up a restraining order against both of them. Trevor wasn't happy when he heard about it and wanted to sue the family, obviously in his drunk state of mind. Sara would often go out of the house and meet Jun Payne. They would have a cup of tea, walk in the nearby park or simply talk face to face. Jun would comfort her and tell her that everything will be fine. Once around the 50s, when Trevor was trying to beat up Sara, she got upset and clubbed Trevor with the baseball bat that she used in her sport activities in her High School. Trevor would eventually get arrested for lifetime for domestic violence. Linda and Sara would then move to a better part of the city where no one knew them. Sara would start attending the Police Academy and completing a degree in Law. Sara made a lot of friends in the academy, who would eventually become her team members. She also found Jun Payne to be working in the western part of Bladewood and was eager to meet him. Jun would call her rarely as in real life, he'd be busy with reporting for duty, or solving murder mysteries. Sara and her friends undertook the training courses as well as field training, where Sara would always come out on top because of her versatile thinking ability i.e. she was able to make quick decisions under stress. During one of her assignments in 1959, she brutally beat up one of the thugs who was trying to rob a jewelry store. The PD had suspected it would be Elias Winchester, but it wasn't. Sara arrested multiple criminals from different districts of the city and somewhat made it clean and safer for families to walk past the pavement without having to worry about predators or creeps. Linda Richardson eventually got a job in the police department as a doctor in their medical facility. Both Linda and Sara would often talk to a now, fully rehabilitated Trevor, who would always beg for forgiveness and cry behind the steel bars. Sara and Linda would comfort him with food and stories. The family seemed to be wholesome again. Head of Sara's department, Sam Campbell would often ask Sara if Trevor should be let go. After the first few times of her saying 'no', she would eventually suggest an idea for Trevor to be free but still under the eye of the law..Trevor was kept under surveillance by the department as he was handed a normal job at a local retail store. Sara would train herself more with her friends. She upgraded herself in combat, shooting and movement. One evening in the 60s, Trevor was returning from his job and decided to meet Sara at the gym. He taught Sana the act of Self Defense as well as different brawling styles. He took test dummies and demonstrated all the punches, kicks and moves that were meant to hurt the victim. Sara learned fast and her skills gradually improved. By 1974, Sara had already become the leader of her squad which eventually consisted of her friends that she had made. She proved to be an excellent leader as well as an enforcer. Her team would take down gangs and outposts that were built throughout the city in order to aid drug cartels exchanges. Sara was satisfied that her family was together as well as she is making enough money and keeping the streets safe. Sara would fight for women's rights and take part in the 1979 executions of captive predators.